The Taint Unleashed
24 hours after The Curse of the Scrotum... They were jizzin' all over. The door. The window. The computer screen. Their scrotums were sagging, dry of semen. They had to rest after a full day of masturbation to ebony. "WELL, SHIET," said Aladdin. "WADDA WE DO NOW?" Birsab just said, "Satan! Satan! I'm playing the crasher crasher. Green." Lee's penis slapped him. They left the room, not knowing the horrors that would be unleashed from their PC. The semen collected towards the screen, attracted by both electricity and ebony porn. The pornstars on the page started moving! They crept out of the screen, and went to infect the world with AIDS. OH SHIET! Aladdin and his party were dining on fine baby meat. "This is really good," Martin commented. Aladdin replied, "It's straight from the meatus!" Everyone moaned in pleasure. "Well, we're all full. Let's go devour the genitals of the elderly!" Aladdin said. They all cheered, and boner-bounced out of the castle to the streets of the city. The pornstars were infecting the castle while our heroes were gone. A maid was masturbating to Game of Thrones in a closet. Suddenly, a throbbing black penis hits her, and gives her AIDS. She blushed, and gave it fellatio. It went off, penetrating internal organs, and filling them full of herpes and syphilis. The other gender wasn't slacking. There was a circlejerk among 2 year olds, and a vagina covered with buzzing flies devoured them all, and spat them out with a shiny coat of AIDS. The castle starting turning black, and slumped a little. Out on the streets, our heroes were dining happily. Old, floppy genitals were in abundance and were of no use to their owners. The elders happily cut off their genitalia, and handed them to Aladdin. "Horny, young whippersnappers. Kinky they are," they would say after pinching Aladdin's cheek. After a very arousing time, our heroes turned around, and saw the castle. "We forgot to clean the semen up..," Badem said with grief. "The ebony's alive!" Suddenly, the vagina from earlier flies over to Lee's dong, and eats it whole, dripping blood from its lips. Birsab finds the clitoris, and stabs it with his child-penis. The vagina dies, but manages to shoot Birsab, and infect him with flaming aids. He collapses in anguish, but doesn't quite die. Then, the castle morphed into a gigantic black penis the size of the Moon. Everyone had an enormous boner. It slowly charges Aladdin, who was a Super Erect Saiyan. He flies towards it, but then notices the AIDS shield around it. He backs off, but his friends crash into it, and plummet to the ground. Aladdin furiously rubs his shaft, and jizzes open a hole in the shield. He flies in, and starts thrusting at the big, black dick. They were at a stalemate. The black dong was impenetrable, and had a meatus of steel. Aladdin was quick, and could not be hit. Then, a familiar face appears. Basan. Now infected with AIDS, he penetrates Aladdin, and infects him. Aladdin jizzes on Basan, completely destroying him, before crashing to the streets. The Castle Boner zooms down, and crushes Aladdin. His penis survived, and started developing a Semen Bomb. The boner rubbed itself all over the city. Aladdin waited for the perfect moment, and it came (literally). The boner finally climaxed and flooded the city. He pulled the semen into his bomb, and used his teammates' powers to launch it at the flaccid penis. It was pushed all the way to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, and shook the Earth with a mighty explosion. This explosion set in motion the birth of Obama and Lebron James. Aladdin, and his cohorts died after the glorious battle, and were buried in 69 positions in a single grave. Everyone saluted them with their taint. The explosion site became Ebony Island, and was not disturbed for like 5 days. It was found by... CLUMBUS. DUN DUN DUN. REED DICKFLOUR U SKRUBB GOOO GETTT AH FREEEEKIN LFIE